Mutation
by Doveflight
Summary: Life just has its way of messing with you. A lot of the fangirls out there, would love to be in ToA. Let me tell you, it's not all it's thought to be. Now I'm stuck in the game to fight for my life, stuck with an evil Dist that won't leave me alone. Is there a way to get home, and, more importantly, will I ever be normal again? Self Insert, Sync x SI character.
1. Into the Abyss

**Hola~ Anyways I've wanted to write a Tales of the Abyss oc insert for a while now and constructed five oc's. However due to the fact some are hard to write and others are... well I want them to be perfect, I decided to start with a self insert. My five oc's will end up making brief apperences, or one-shots in the story. Back to the topic, this is my second fanfiction ever and my first about Tales of the Abyss. All reviews are appreciated even if negitive as long as its not total flames. If you feel like my writing could be improved please either pm me or review. This will not be normally updated but I'm going for at least one or two chapters per week. And yes i'm not very good with introductions xD. So for now, I don't own anything that has to do with ToA and if i did Sync would have lived. Oh, and tell me if you prefer i travel with the god generals, the 'Jade gang', or a mixture. Right now i have a good plot for mixture but its up to whoever actually reads this. Now without farther delay, the story starts.**

The day started out like any other. Wake up at five thirty, lay in bed and be lazy for another hour, scramble to get ready for school, than waste the next eight hours dreaming up fanfiction in my head instead of actually learning. It was really surprising how I managed to keep my grades to all A's and B's.

Anyway, after school I would usually go home and play on one of my favorite websites, which happened to be Pokefarm. Well, it was my favorite until one of the mods ended up getting pissed off at my two brothers and I. They banned us, because they thought we were multi-accounting. Well, I'm in a way glad, because I had some free time and finished my Tales of the Abyss play through.

Now if there is one thing I loved, it was Tales of the Abyss. I played the game, watched some of the anime, and even read fanfiction all night, various times, without getting any sleep. I literally one day went through the entire section of Tales of the Abyss on and read every single original character insert that had a female OC. Most of them were really good, though I had my favorites. My all time favorite until recently was 'Forlorn Worlds'. It's about a girl who is taken from Earth and put into Tales of the Abyss. The problem is that it's not her body, it's the body of a character that died, and that character is an enemy of the group. I really like that fic, but the author isn't the quickest updater. I really can't wait for it to be finished though.

Another one of my favorites is 'Usotsuki Usotsuki', which translates to Liar Liar. It has lots of drama, and I _love_ drama. Well, in fanfiction anyway. 'Not What It Seems' is also a really good fanfiction, and it's long, not even done, and the author told me she's planning a sequel.

I always loved OC inserts, and really wished that I could somehow become one... Until recently, anyway. Now I'm lost and seriously going to die. Just great.

- _Earlier today..._ -

"YESSS!" I literally screamed as I saw the email in my inbox. Another one of my darling fanfictions had been updated. This time it was 'Not What It Seems', which recently became my all time favorite. I rapidly clicked the link waiting for it to pop up. After a minute or two of nothing happening, I became confused.

_Uh... shoot. Don't tell me my computer decided to bug out on me again._ Majorly pissed off, I slammed it shut and decided to just go for a walk. Or a swim in the river. Whichever fit. I walked over to my closet and threw on a white tank top, over my equally white bra and underwear, and grabbed a black skirt. Normally I don't wear skirts, but this was one of my favorite outfits. After putting it on, I threw on black flip flops with white flowers on the top side, though you really couldn't see them unless I took them off.

_Well I better hurry. The quicker I get out, the quicker time passes, and the quicker I can try once again to dream about Tales of the Abyss._ I took out a black hair band and pulled my long red hair into a high ponytail. I've always loved my hair color. It's a pretty shade of red, with the smallest hint of brown, and it shines in the light. Laughing bitterly out loud, I thought about how much I might look like Luke. I might have been able to pass off as a sister, but knowing him, he'd complain about it and insult me.

I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. Blue eyes shone back at me, along with the rest of my face. I loved how I didn't need to wear makeup, not that I would, anyway. I never liked the stuff. Pulling up a face of disgust, I remembered how most girls would tell me that I should, because it would make me look 'prettier', as they put it. I just didn't understand their logic. I thought I looked really pretty, even though I only had an average body. Normal sized breasts and being pretty skinny was just a look in the family. I'm anorexic or anything, it's just how I naturally am.  
Walking away from the mirror, I glanced around to see if i should bring anything. Nothing caught my eye, so I left my room empty handed. Not that I needed to bring anything for a walk around our property.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit!" I quickly called before heading out the front door. I leaped off the porch giggling, and skipped into the forest. I have no idea what put me in such a good mood, but I stuck with it. I slowed to a walk and glanced around at the scenery. Everything was starting to grow again and the flowers were blooming. I finally decided where to go, and made my way to the bridge above the river. The river at this time was only about four feet deep, and there were no fish yet.

I reached the edge and sat down with my feet dangling over the side. _I'm glad there are no cars. I'd have to jump over the edge, and this is pretty high up. Maybe... twenty or so feet._ After a bit I ended up letting my mind drift to random topics, though the thought train always seemed to end up at Tales of the Abyss.

Wind picked up, and gray storm clouds started to roll in, but I didn't pay much attention. If it started to rain, then I would run inside. For now the storm seemed to bring a more calming presence. I sat there staring blankly at the river water, which was now rough and wavy from the high winds. The breeze blew my hair that was pulled back, along with the few strands that hung loose, and the cool air chilled my skin.

But still, I ignored it. The skies were dark gray, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Rain poured down heavily, and I was soon soaked. _It's really nice out in this storm..._ The ledge I was sitting on grew even wetter and more slippery, and a few clumps of dirt fell down into the river. I sensed the danger a moment before the part I was sitting on crumbled and sent me plummeting down into the raging waters below.

_SPLASH!_

I hit the water and smashed my butt and heels onto the bottom of the river, and it hurt like hell. It wasn't very deep, but the water broke at least half the fall. My left elbow banged painfully against a rock, and judging by the pain and the water around the appendage rapidly growing red, it was very bad. Despite the river being not that deep, I struggled to stay above the surface with the waves, and the force of the current made it impossible for me to stand. The current pulled me down the river and smashed me into things like rocks and tree branches. The water around me seemed to be stained red.

Something bobbed up and sliced a deep cut over my left eyebrow, and blood pooled into my eye. Water forced its way into my mouth and I choked, trying to cough it up. _No! I can't die like this... but why does this seem familiar, and why is it so calm._ My head slowly drifted underwater, and I tried to force my way to the surface but I lost all sense of direction. The world seemed to spin, and the faint blurriness I could make out under water was changing from red to black.

Am I really going to die? A bright white light seemed to be on the edge of my vision, and I could hear a voice calling out to me. It was too muffled to understand, though I could make out bits of it. _"Co..me... join us... ou.. mu...st...he...lp...us...K-k..ep...time..fl...wing ...Fix... ur...sins..."_

The light faded away and there was only inky blackness. The feeling of water around me faded, but I was sure it was still there. My head spun and pounded. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was a cold, almost metallic, feeling replacing the water around me.

**Oh and my chapters will be longer than this for the most part.**

**Sage: Come on, you know your going to run out of insperation.**

**Me: Shut up! I created you!**

**Sage: Okay, "mommy."**

**Me: *facepalm***


	2. The lie

**Hey guys, chapter two is now up :D Well obviously you knew that because you would have gotten the alert xD. Anyways, I originally planned for this to be up a couple of days ago but my awesome beta reader (who I forgot to mention last chapter and was kicking myself for it) was sick. I didn't want to ask her to read it over when she was sick, so it's a few days later than it was originally going to be. **

**This chapter was originally going to be a little longer and go all the way to where Guy comes in ;however, the lack of being able to get the real game dialog in the middle of the night with my game dead prevented me from writing more. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and I love being able to see what you guys think of the story so far. If you have any comments on how the characters are (if you think one is ooc or something), or just the general story or plot, I would love to hear it. Now, without much farther delay, the fic.**

**Sync: You didn't give the credits.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine then you say them.**

**Sync: This idiot here does not own Tales of the Abyss, otherwise I would most likely be dead.**

**Me: *giggles* Death by hug!**

* * *

Black clouds swirled around, almost impossible to distinguish in the everlasting darkness. There was not a single sound other than my own breathing. The air was damp and still, not a single breeze blew to drive away the thick blanket of heat.

"H-hello?" I called anxiously. No one or nothing replied. Both scared and curious, I cautiously started to walk forward. The last thing I needed was to walk right off the edge of a cliff. Heck, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

A flash of silver appeared ahead before vanishing just as quick. The color was muted some because of the darkness, but it was still there. The sound of nails against the ground echoed. I froze in place, not even daring to breath. _W-what was that?_ The sound came once again, but it was much closer.

I was too busy looking for any form of escape to notice the silver thing getting closer, that is until I felt something nudge my hand. Stumbling backwards, I screamed before falling to the ground. Pain shot up my spine, because I was unlucky enough to land on my tailbone.

The silver being walked toward me and I froze. The shape became more distinct and I fearfully looked it over.

_Is that a wolf?_ The thought appeared a second before being confirmed. Its silver fur appeared to glow in the darkness.

"What... who..." I couldn't even form a logical thought. I was alone, with a wolf, in the darkness. A low growl rang through the area, and the wolf snarled. It leaped away and raced off into the darkness.

I woke with a start and jolted upwards, and narrowly missed hitting my head on a crate. _Wait, crate?_ I glanced around, and it appeared that I was in a small dark room with a few crates and metal bits. _Why am I here, and where is _here_ anyway?_

I stood up from where I was sitting, and for the first time caught sight of the far wall. Instead of a wall with a door on it, like I expected, there were glowing bars going up and down where the wall should be.

_I didn't know we had the technology to make these and su-_ My thoughts broke off when I realized something very important. _We CAN'T make them!_ Earth surly didn't have the technology to make those. More importantly, I recognized where I was. I was on the Tartarus. A freaking jail cell on the Tartarus!

Racing over to the bars, I grabbed them, intending to curse at my luck. Instead the bars burned my hands and it resulted in a scream of pain.

"Damn it!" I hissed before realizing another thing. _How did I even get here?_ Flashes of water was the only thing I could remember. _Okay... I was outside walking. There was a storm... right? I think I was distracted...otherwise... I don't know._

I gave up trying to remember, and distracted myself with thinking about what I was going to do. _I guess I either stay with the 'Jade Gang' or the God Generals- Oh my God, Sync!_ My thoughts scrambled.

_Will I see Sync? Is he as cute as in the game?_ My thoughts fangirled on for a while. On and on about Sync this and Sync that. It was only when I remembered the situation that they stopped.

"Oh fudge, I'm stuck in a jail cell on the Tartarus. Nobody can find me! Even worse, the only fanfiction where the OC wound up in a similar situation they ended up in a horrible mess." I started talking to myself, most likely out of fear of the situation I was in.

I continued to freak out for a while and paced in circles. That worked well until I tripped over a stray piece of metal.

"Ow!" I hissed. My knee was sliced open, though it wasn't very bad. "Can this freaking get any worse!?" I shouted angrily. I was glaring daggers at the wall.

"By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan 'corpse hunt'." None other than Jade's voice sounded over the speakers, and I zoned out for a bit listening to his voice. My inner fangirl tried to make its way out, but Jade was way to old for me, so I pushed it away.

I came to just in time for all the lights to shut off, leaving me in almost complete darkness. _I just had to open my big mouth..._ I sighed, depressed. At least I knew what point of the game I was in.

A few pairs of footsteps echoed in the distance. They were slowly getting closer. Me? I just stood there like an idiot and waited for them to get into sight.

A couple seconds later a figure with long hair and a white coat appeared, followed by a girl. Behind them was a third person with a blue military uniform. Even an idiot like myself would recognize them. Luke, Tear, and Jade.

In the second that it took me to try and decide if I should call out to them or not, I caught Jade's eye. _Shit..._ I froze and held my breath. This was bad. After all, I was in a jail cell, on Jade's ship. He'd never seen me before, and this was during an Oracle Knights attack. That and the fact that I was defenseless, and he was...you know..._Jade_.

"My my, what do we have here?" Jades voice made both Luke and Tear stop.

"Colonel?" Tear asked before seeing me as well.

"Uh... hi?" I managed a weak smile. My expression turned to fear once again when Jade spoke.

"A new face? I suppose you must have come here with the Oracle Knights. Might you be so kind as to tell us who you are, and what you happen to be doing here?"

For some reason, I got the feeling he was mocking me. I was sure my face must have looked how I felt, but nobody commented. I shook my head, annoyed despite the fact that I was still scared.

"My name is Maya, and no I'm not with the Oracle Knights," My voice cracked with fear at the end. "I... I don't even know why I'm here." Already a story was forming in my head. Hopefully since Jade's opinion of Dist was already so low, he _could_ just believe me.

"No surname?" Jade asked. His tone was suspicious. I immediately realized my mistake.

"Loy. My last name is Loy." I obviously had no time to think about it, so I used the first name that came to mind. I guess I had remembered that Samantha Loy was the name of an OC insert I had read before. And yes, I probably read to many of those.

"I see..." Jade pushed his glassed back into place.

"Colonel, shouldn't we get to the hull? We don't have much time," Tear pointed out. Beside her, Luke was shaking and glancing around nervously. Oh yeah, this was his first kill and first real glimpse at how the world really was.

"All in due time, Tear, all in due time," Jade turned back to me, "Now could you explain exactly how you ended up here?" He gestured to the cell I was in. _Come on Jade! I'm not a spy._ Oh well, time to put my acting skills to the test.

"I-I don't know," I turned my head away so I wouldn't have to make eye contact, "I was in Engeve with my two brothers-" _Yeah right._ "- to visit a couple of friends. We got into a fight and I left a note saying that I was going back home," I paused for a moment to see if the others wanted to speak.

"That still doesn't explain how you got onto the Tartarus," Tear said sternly.

"I was getting to that," I looked back up and glanced at their faces before resting my gaze on Luke's. I blinked and looked away.

"I was in Engeve and heading towards the entrance when I saw the oddest man. He had weird hair and everything about him screamed flamboyant. The weirdest part was that he had a flying chair."

Tear and Luke mostly looked confused, but Jade stiffened. I could tell that he was interested now.

"I really like fon machines and other devices so I went up to him to ask about it," I paused briefly before continuing.

"A-at first I thought he was a girl. He sure acted like one. When I mentioned that, he got really mad. He looked like he realized something a minute or two after ranting," I took a deep breath and tried to look upset.

"Then he said he had an idea for an experiment and wanted to know if I would help. I didn't think anything of it and accepted. I asked him what it was about, but then he got a really creepy look on his face. He mumbled something about fomicry- whatever that is- before hitting me on the head. The last thing I heard was something to do with a pet before I fell unconscious.."

Stunned silence greeted the end of my story. Jade was the first to recover. Actually he showed no emotion naturally, but I was sure he was shocked.

"That man you described, did he say his name?" Jade asked me. I was confused for a moment before figuring that he either wanted it confirmed, or just not letting us he knew Dist.

I was about to say Dist the God-General, but I realized that might sound suspicious, "Uh... He kept saying something about roses, or 'the rose'. I don't think he mentioned his name." I figured that would be enough for Jade.

Jade only nodded, but before he could speak Luke did.

"So? Tough luck! Lets go, I don't want to die here!"

"Luke!" Tear scolded, "Colonel...he is right. If we don't hurry, we may get caught. Though..we shouldn't just leave her here."

Jade pushed his glasses up, like he often did in the game, before speaking, "Perhaps. I suppose we can't leave a poor defenseless girl alone here. She could end up being killed."

My eye twitched. _Did he REALLY just say that?_ I'm pretty sure that was just to bug me. I sighed. Oh well, better get back to my crappy lying skills.

"Please?" I looked over to Luke with, hopefully, a sad look on my face. "That man is right, and I don't want to die! I don't know why that weird guy wanted me here, but I'm scared!"

I stepped forward and rested my right hand on the bars. My eyes widened in shock and I let out a yelp of pain as I burned my hand, again, if I might add.

Luke's face was twisted in a smirk while Tear seemed a little worried. Of course, because he was Jade, he ignored me and continued on like nothing happened.

"Maya, where do you live?" I quickly mentally scanned the cities and towns for a place the group didn't go to for a while and was safe if they ditched me there.

"Grand Chokmah," I replied after a slight pause. I internally winced. Jade lived there...that was just great. Note the sarcasm.

"Very well, I'll escort you there after out business in Baticul is over," I noticed Jade didn't say what that business was. I knew anyways, but I didn't want to let it slip.

"Oh thank you!" I replied with happiness. I would rather be with them than the god generals, even though I wanted to see Sync. _I think its safest to stay with the group... well at least I know what happens._

Suddenly the bars in front of me flashed before vanishing with a small explosion. I jumped back in shock and let out a yelp before realizing Jade must have done that purposely. I took a few steps out so that I was with them.

"Damn you Jade," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Maya?"

"Hehe... nothing, Jade! I just said thanks!"

* * *

**Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8 :D - If you like Oc inserts and Guy x Oc fics please check out her fic ****Not What it** Seems.


End file.
